This invention relates to an improvement in safety levers for use on hand-held tools.
Certain hand-held tools, such as pneumatically powered grinders, can be extremely hazardous when the throttle valve is accidentally or carelessly depressed to initiate tool operation, especially if the tool is not being held firmly by the operator.
Various types of safety levers for use on such tools have been proposed, some of which have gone into use with varying degrees of effectiveness for accomplishment of the intended purposes.